Can There Be No Hope Without Heart?
by DrawACircleThatsTheEarthImNola
Summary: Dirk dies saving his best bro, Jake English. Unable to take the pain and shock of losing Dirk, Jake enters a stage of insanity. Will Jake get over his insanity?
1. The Day Heart Was Lost

**Homestuck in not mine and neither are the characters. They belong to Hussie.  
WARNING! NOT MENT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!**

* * *

Jake screamed at the top of his lungs. No matter how hard he wanted to stop, his head kept telling to scream.

_No. No. This… No. It can't be true. No. I won't. I can't. This. No. No. NO!_

The boys mind screeched with thoughts on that this couldn't be true. How it didn't just happen. But he very well knew that it really did.

As he continued screaming, Jake couldn't hear the other say his name, his voice was weak. Dying he was.

Jake finally calmed himself and knelt down to the other boy. With tears racing down his eyes, he took his hand and clutched it tightly.

"No. Dirk, y-you can't go like this…" Jake managed to say between his sobs.

The Strider smiled, softly and gripped Jake's hand back. His face was soaked, not from his tears, but from the tears Jake had shed on his behalf. The pain he felt on his body couldn't match what the other's heart was feeling.

Dirk's breathe was leaving him. Wheezing, he got some words out. "Jake…Please…Stop…I'm…Not worth…Crying over…"

"D-Dirk…Shut up, you bloody…" Jake couldn't bring himself to insult the dying boy, he wanted to. Thinking it would lighten the mood. "God Damnit!" Jake yelled, tightening his grip on the boy's hand.  
"You can't die! Y-you…c-can't…" Jake choked on his tears.

Off in the distance, an imp, huge in size, lay dead, filled with bullet holes. Jake hadn't noticed it coming to attack him and his best bro. Dirk did. Right before it killed Jake where he stood. Jumping in front of the attack, he was put on the verge of death.

After that scene, Dirk fell to the ground and Jake went insane. Firing his guns in till they were all out of ammo.

_Shit. No. This can't be the end. Shit. SHIT! Am I really that much of a failure that I couldn't save my best friend? Damnit! What will become of me? What kind of adventurer am I? What kind of gentleman am I? Fuck. I let this all happen. It's all my fault. Dirk. I'm so sorry. But I can't. _

Streaks were all down Jake's dirtied face. Tears still coming down, he quickly squeezed Dirk's hand.

"There…There can be no Hope…without Heart…" He said, knowing Dirk would understand.

Dirk knew exactly what he meant. Jake was saying something that make Dirk smile.

"Jake…But, the Heart won't be gone…It'll always be there."

"But Dirk! I-" Jake was cut off, to his surprise.

"Jake, listen…I was just happy….." As the Strider finished the word happy, his life had left him. His skin had turned pale, and his eyes lifeless. Jake cursed loudly.

English couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. He stayed, gripping Dirk's lifeless hand in till morning, when someone found them.

"English! Bro!" That person yelled, not knowing what he had just discovered.

* * *

**How was it? This was the first one I decided to put on here! I would love reviews!  
Really, Dirk and Jake are two of my favorite, like I will probably also state later on, I can do the most horrid things to my favorite character, but when it comes to one I don't like as much, I really can't.**

**Also, if you know what the whole, "There can be no Hope without Heart." Thing is, DON'T SAY IT PLEASE! It's actually a big part of this fanfic! Just in case someone doesn't get it.**


	2. The Last Day of Sanity

**Gaaaaaaah! Hello guys! I got such a sweet review on "The Things You Want To Say" and that got me to type the next chapter of this up ^^ Enjoy.**

**(Disclaimer: I'm not Andrew Hussie, guys...and must I do this EVERY CHAPTER?)**

* * *

The boy ran to the two. He was Dave Strider. When the young boy finally reached the them, he froze. Shaking, he backed up.

"Br...o?" The young Strider managed to say.

"Dave...your brother...he's-" Jake quickly blurted out, but stopped himself as Dave nodded.

"You lied Bro...You said nuffin' would take down a Strider."

Jake bit his lip hard. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run away and hide. But he had to stay.

Dave, who didn't even care to ask what happened, began to walk away.

"English! His funeral will be soon. I'll tell everyone else. Take it easy." And with that he was gone.

...

Jake locked himself in his room almost instantly after his contact with Dave Strider.

The first person Dave told, Roxy, wanted to hide under her bed and pretend that nothing happened.

But she knew very well that her friend was gone, and her other took it more to heart.

She became worried about Jake. No one could contact him.

...

Locked in his room, Jake re-read past conversations with the dead boy, remember the good times they shared.

"Ahahaha...hahaha...hehehe...hehheh...AHAHAHAHAA!"Jake laughed out of insanity.

Tears rolled down his dirtied face as his laughs turned into sobs.

He lied down on his bed and moaned, "D...Dirk..."

Flipping to his side, something caught his eye.

"The Full Series of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic." it read.

The two were going to finish the series.

But the heart was now gone.

* * *

**The chapters are gonna get shorter. I'm fairly proud of this story. Also if you want Jane, she'll be in later...but not in a very good way.**

**I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! I love reviews!**


End file.
